


Have a drink with me and spend the night

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anacostia owns a bar, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Nobody likes Porter, One Shot, Raylla meets at a bar, Somebody get me a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: Raelle, a bartender and med student, meets Scylla, a scientist, at a bar. Their night progresses in a way they hadn't expected.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Have a drink with me and spend the night

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a quick one-shot. Had the idea pop into my head so wrote it down, but I'm not planning on writing another chapter.  
> I got another fic I'm thinking of starting for Raylla for Valentines  
> But yeah  
> Hope you like this!!

The bar Raelle works at is usually crowded; people come and people go, day and night, 24/7. So you could say she’s met at least three-quarter of the population that lives in her area. How couldn’t she have? Every night a bunch of people tumble in, ask for a drink and then start complaining about their lives, and she listens. Some are calmer and sit on the side during the day and ask for a coffee; studying, having light chats with friends.

During her breaks, Raelle would also take a corner for herself and plunge deep into her textbooks; this is her last year in university as she’s taking classes to become a doctor. The same thing applied to her coworkers, or as they like to call each other, sisters, a unit. Tally wants to become a veterinarian whereas Abigail is working toward being a lawyer to take after her family’s firm. 

So here she is, one night after her courses and revisions, pushing the doors open of  _ Costia’s _ , earbuds playing a recording of her lesson

“Hey Rae” greets her Glory who’s leaving the place

She pauses the lecture to talk to her friend “Hey Glory. You’re done with your shift?”

“Yeah, heading out now, I need to revise for a marketing quiz tomorrow”

“Good luck then” 

She gives her a thumbs up, ready to continue inside until Glory remembers something to tell her

“Oh by the way, there’s some drunk guy hitting on a girl who’s clearly annoyed. Tally is cleaning the bathroom from vomit, and Libba and Abigail are fighting about how to make margaritas”

Raelle sends her a salute “On it”

So this is something usual; when someone is getting hit on, one of the employees would swoop in and save the person who’s being bothered claiming that they’re either friends who need to leave or, something Tally tried once, fake a relationship. Fortunately for her, it had ended well since Gerit was now her boyfriend and Raelle got to meet one of her favorite obnoxious human beings; Byron.

Now looking at the profile of the brunette sitting at the counter, moving her notes away from the dude who was about to spill his glass on her pages, Raelle considered the second option.

The woman is gorgeous; her dark hair lengths until her shoulders, her jaw able to cut metal, a little nose and cheeks flushed from the heat emanating inside the bar, and her eyes when she rolls them at the person.. 

HER EYES.. ethereal.. divine.. as deep as any ocean.. bluer than anything in this world. 

This is Raelle’s shot.. well first she needs to get rid of the man bothering the other customer. And also she has to find out if she even is interested in girls or in a relationship.

“Look my friends are getting lit tonight..” the liquid in the guy’s cup threatening to fall out as he sniffs “my dudes are outside to drive us -”

“I’d really like to be left alone, since I already told you 5 times I’m busy” points out the brunette

The drunk man reaches her arm with a cocky smile “Come onnn, have some fun!” he lowers his voice “Loosen up”

Raelle finally reaches the woman who’s confused at her appearance. She circulates an arm around her waist and pulls the papers to her side, her other hand firm on the guy’s chest

“Or you could leave my girlfriend alone before I call the cops” she says with a stern tone, surprising herself even

“Oh wowww, the  _ girlfriend  _ is here” he snickers standing up 

“Yeah. The  **girlfriend** is here” repeats Raelle with the same confidence. She places herself between the brunette and the blonde man “And if you don’t back up, I’ll deal with you myself”

The guy pretends to think for a minute “I have another proposal then.. What about you both come back to my place -”

Raelle’s fingers curl into a fist at which she feels the brunette wrap her own hand around it, in hopes of calming her. It works, the effect being immediate.

“ **Leave** ” Raelle spells out to him

A guy then appears at the entrance, yelling at his friend “Porter!! Drop it, let’s go!!”

Porter rolls his eyes and bumps into Raelle on his way out.

A little tug on Raelle’s wrist makes her turn around to the woman who’s giving her a grateful smile, still holding her now uncurled fist

“Hey. Thank you for that”

She feels her cheeks redden under the soft, warm touch “Of course” she returns the papers she had snatched out of the drink’s way “I’m Raelle. Raelle Collar”

“Scylla Ramshorn” replies the other one, gaze not leaving hers while accepting her notes back. She bites her bottom lip “I feel like I owe you a drink or something”

Raelle grins “Oh yeah?”

Scylla looks around the place then points at Abigail and Libba “As soon as these 2 employees stop fighting or competing.. whatever it is they’re doing”

Raelle’s grin turns into a chuckle as she moves to behind the counter “I think I can help with that”

Scylla’s eyes widen, her voice lowering to a whisper “Raelle! What are you -” She cuts herself off when the blonde starts putting an apron around her waist and a nametag.

“You were saying?” Raelle has a smug expression as she grabs a cup and a variety of bottles and winks at Scylla “On the house”

“Well I certainly can’t deny you that” replies Scylla with her own smirk

The brunette returns to her books, sneaking a few glances at her  _ special _ bartender and her  _ very  _ talented hands concocting a drink for her. For a second she thinks she’s being discreet in watching the blonde’s moves until she lifts her eyes and catches those sky grey-ish orbs looking at her as if she was a work of art. 

Raelle’s eyes are dangerously sly while Scylla’s are a bit unfocused from the show she had experienced. Movements calculated and precise every time a bottle was flipped or shaken, pouring the right amount of a specific liquid of Raelle’s choosing since.. well she’s the bartender.

Raelle puts the glass down after squeezing a little bit of lemon. The drink’s color is slightly blue which Scylla finds pretty ironic since both their eyes are blue

They look at each other, drink between them as if a challenge has been put in place of who would crack first. Scylla gives in. She’s about to give the drink a shot

“Oh wait” interjects Raelle. She bends down behind the counter then comes back up with a thin blue straw “The  _ pièce de résistance _ ” 

“But of course” 

With the provided straw, Scylla takes a sip of the liquid while Raelle leans on the counter on her elbows watching her intently. After a few more sips Scylla makes a disgruntled face then laughs at Raelle’s offended reaction

“I have put some hard work into this drink for the one and only Miss Ramshorn” declares Raelle dramatically “I was kind of hoping for a ‘Wow Raelle, kudos for making this’ -”

“All I saw was you mixing a bunch of liquids together” teases her Scylla knitting her eyebrows 

“Really?” asks Raelle with an incredulous tone “I mean.. from what I saw you were a bit more focused on.. my hands”

Scylla’s cheeks redden at that true statement “Got a name for the drink?”

The blonde’s eyes roam around her, humming as she thinks until they ease back onto Scylla, watching her with interest “How about…  **The Siren** ?”

“Interesting one” comments Scylla sassily “I’ll need some further explanation as to why Miss Collar”

“Well I  **did** just create it for this specific person I just met; dark hair, blue mesmerizing eyes..” responds Raelle as if it was obvious 

Scylla is flushed pink now, so she diverts her eyes from the ones observing her, changing the subject “So.. you’re a bartender..”

Raelle notices the shift of course and goes along with it, slightly beaming with something equivalent to pride for her little victory “Yeah, part-time. This is my last year as a student until I become a doctor” 

“What made you decide that profession?”

“My mom. She was ‘emerged’ in anything medical, always told me I’d be a talented woman someday in whatever field I’d choose. So I followed in her footsteps” Raelle’s voice drops a bit, Scylla catching the difference and knowing exactly what she means by  _ was _ .

“I’m sorry” Scylla reaches for her hand, their skin brushing, both looking down at the contact

Raelle nods and sighs, her eyes returning to the brunette’s facial features “What about you? I’ve never seen you around town”

“Just moved here last week actually. Applied for a job as a scientist at Fort Labs. Didn’t have anything back home.. since my parents..” Scylla purses her lips, back tensing a bit

Immediately understanding, Raelle gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, rubbing little circles on her palm which gives her the desired result; Scylla’s shoulders relax at it. Despite the music and the light crowd, the world narrows down on the pair, both so close to one another, Scylla’s papers forgotten.

Raelle’s mouth opens, ready to say something until Anacostia her boss swooshes past them

“Collar!! Stop flirting with the woman, we got a bunch of people waiting for drinks..”

Raelle dumps her head, huffing out while Scylla tries to stifle a laugh “Right.. forgot I’m at work”

Anacostia yells at her from the other side of the place “You’re closing up tonight!!”

Giving her boss a thumbs up, the blonde returns to the brunette with an apologetic smile “Sooo… Is there a possibility that you’re sticking around here for a while longer?”

Scylla squints her eyes at her, making it seem like a hard decision “I mean… there is this charming blonde bartender who’s been flirting with me apparently” then she shakes the papers in her hands in reference “But I also need to finish writing my research”

“Which seems like something very interesting despite me not knowing anything about it” chuckles out Raelle, nervously adding “And I.. I’d very much like to get to know you..”

Scylla uncaps a pen and starts writing, giving Raelle a wink “Finish your shift. If a number with the initials  _ SR _ finds its way to your pocket by the end of the night, then the feeling is mutual”

Raelle sneaks a glance at the words the scientist is scribbling “Is… that the number you’re writing?”

“Nope. This is a chemical formula. Although..” Scylla looks up, reaches Raelle’s collar, and pulls her down to her level, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek “This should give you enough motivation to go on”

“COLLAR!!”

Raelle’s mind would have completely drifted away if it wasn’t for Anacostia. 

She clears her throat “yes.. yes ma’am” her entire face burning at the remaining sensation of the softest lips she’s ever felt. 

She waves her hand at Scylla who chuckles at the way she’s walking backwards to the customers.

Usually, on weekdays, there aren’t many people at  _ Costia’s _ since most are sleeping in early for work and tend to not get so drunk (except Porter seems so). Raelle goes about her usual routine at the bar; the place offers also some  _ amuse-bouche _ so she sometimes passes by the kitchen and helps out a bit. Tally and Abigail intercept her course at some point to question her about Scylla; Abigail being overprotective and Tally beaming with excitement. 

Raelle takes a second to search for Scylla, to know if she was still here; unfortunately, there was no sign of her or the number she said she would mysteriously find in her pocket. Slightly disappointed, Raelle assumes Scylla had decided to call it a night and go back to her place. Which means she has no way of contacting the woman. Maybe it’s because the other one doesn’t want to be contacted and isn’t actually interested in her...

Soon enough everyone leaves the bar earlier than its closing time; there are 2 couples remaining that Raelle waits for while she dusts away the scraps left that other people left behind. 

She’s putting glasses in line on the shelves when she hears footsteps behind her. She huffs out in a tired voice

“We’re closed for the night, come back tomorrow”

“How unfortunate, I was hoping an exception could be made for me”

Raelle instantly recognizes the voice she had missed the whole night, her insides melting at the sound of it. She flips to face the woman so suddenly that she almost knocks over the glasses she was next to

“Scyl.. Scylla.. Hey - hi” she catches a bottle that nearly falls “I um.. I thought you had left”

Scylla smirks at how she affects the blonde and points at a corner in the place “I was sitting there the whole night”

“Oh.. were you able to finish what you were writing about?”

“Not exactly” Scylla sighs “I was pretty distracted by a specific bartender that I was hoping to spend some time with”

Raelle grins at that. She jumps and slides herself across the counter to land next to the brunette “Well the bar is currently empty and closed, and that bartender is also interested in spending time with you”

Scylla steps closer to her, a hand going to her collar soothing its wrinkles, her lips mere inches away from Raelle’s. She then pulls back, hiding a grin “I thought you wanted to know about my research..”

Clearly confused at the sudden shift and game Scylla is playing, Raelle coughs and shakes her head “Ju.. I.. Yeah.. I do - ..We could talk about that”

Scylla tugs her along to the couch where she was sitting during the night. Their thighs are pressed together when they plop down. Raelle leans an elbow on the table and gazes at Scylla who starts talking about a type of herb that she and her lab partner found, its benefits, and how they’re planning on transforming it in a way for it to help several diseases. 

It really is a fascinating subject. Normally, Raelle wouldn’t be interested in hearing that sort of thing and would want to skip directly to the making out part and she would pretend to listen. That’s probably one of the reasons why none of her other relationships ever worked. She just wanted sexual pleasure.

But now with Scylla, it’s different. There’s something so enchanting about the way she talks of her interests that captivates Raelle and makes her want to know more. Not to mention that she has no problem listening to her relaxing voice or looking at her divine beauty. The way Scylla’s nose would crinkle a bit every time she laughs, her eyes glowing when she smiles. Raelle could stare and listen to her for an entire lifetime and never get bored, which seems kinda crazy since they just met. 

Scylla begins going deeper into her subject until she stops herself and apologizes out of nowhere “Sorry I’m rambling and nerding out, you must be bored -”

Raelle is quick to deny her that “No no, really it’s actually a pretty appealing and peculiar topic. I don’t mind listening”

“Really?” asks Scylla incredulously “Most people would say it’s weird”

“Sexy weird” corrects Raelle with a wink, adjusting her body to be directly next to the brunette’s “I like it.”

Flustered by the comment, Scylla leans a bit more toward the other one “Soo... I saw you earlier moving in and out of the kitchen. Do you cook?”

At the mention of that, Raelle smiles and stands up “If you’re up for some food I  **do** have something ready”

Scylla fills her bag with her papers and follows her lead “Lead the way”

While making their way to the back of the bar, Raelle puts on her phone some light jazz music to which she starts humming to, moving her feet with it and pulling a giggling Scylla along with her. 

When they enter the spacious kitchen, Scylla props herself on the counter where Raelle snags some stuff out 

“I had already prepared this for a few customers tonight so i just need to heat it up and add a bit of sauce to it” she explains, putting a pan filled with many things on top of the stove

“You do you” comments Scylla, satisfied with the view of a joyful Raelle “I’m surprised that you like Jazz music, however. It doesn’t seem like your type”

“I get that a lot. When Abigail and Tally first met me they were also shocked about my taste in music”

“I think it’s nice; calming, relaxing, good for concentration..”

Raelle throws her hands in the air “Finally someone who understands” she then advances a hand to her “My lady”

Scylla grabs it and hops down, her other hand going to the blonde’s shoulder while Raelle’s other hand goes to her waist. They move in sync to the rhythm emanating from Raelle’s phone, the space between their bodies very limited; the sky staring at the sea, chests colliding. How was it that in such little time, both women were so entranced by each other? 

Raelle takes the opportunity to detect every detail she could find in Scylla’s face; the way her eyes flutter, the lightweight of the hand on her shoulder, how she looks like she’s trying to stay composed but seems as if she wants to smile every time they gaze at each other.

If the opportunity were to present itself to Raelle, she would have no problem watching Scylla’s smile for more than just one night. 

Scylla’s eyes shift from Raelle’s lips to her eyes, the blonde slowly leaning closer until -

The stove’s beeper rings, announcing that Raelle’s dish is ready. She pulls herself away and rushes to the pan to place the food in bowls. Scylla sucks in a breath, steadying her heartbeat that had gone wild when they were about to kiss.

“Okayy” Raelle hands her one with a hopeful glint in her eyes “Tell me what you think”

The plate contains either noodles or pasta from what Scylla can see. The brunette swirls her fork and takes a bite, already humming in content at the delicious explosion in her mouth

“Wow.. I love it..” she confesses with honesty “What did you put in it?”

Satisfied and smiling, Raelle lists for her the ingredients “Noodles, coconut milk, cilantro, scallions, a bit of soy sauce and lime juice, and mushrooms. Very simple really”

“Did someone teach you how to cook?” asks Scylla genuinely interested in knowing more about her

Raelle slurps a noodle then answers “Umm yeah.. My mom loved cooking and inventing her own dishes. Dad’s never been much good in the kitchen, he sticks a bit more to the basic stuff and googling the recipes”

Knowing it’s a sore subject but seeing as Raelle felt more comfortable with sharing information about her mom, Scylla remarks “I see your mother inspired you in a lot of things. She seems like she was a great person”

Raelle ducks her head, the corner of her lips ticking up at the memory of her “She was, yeah. I am however a good mix of both my parents” she adds with a little chuckle “Looks from my mom, attitude from my dad and of course.. I’ve been told I’m pretty charming like him”

“I can definitely agree on that part of you being charming” comments Scylla flashing a smirk and shuffling closer

“What about you? How were your parents?” slowly articulates Raelle, hoping she doesn’t cross a line

Fortunately for her, Scylla feels at ease with her, like she could open up about anything. And so she does 

“I’m also somewhat a mix of them but they’re quite the opposite of yours actually. My dad was the creator in the kitchen and my mother was a bit more attached to anything related to plants; mushrooms to be specific” she shakes a mushroom with her fork before plunging it into her mouth 

Raelle tilts her head “Mushrooms?”

“Mushrooms” confirms Scylla. She pokes another one and guides it to Raelle’s mouth who quirks an eyebrow before opening up and letting Scylla shove the nutrient in. 

What makes this moment hotter is when Scylla sucks on the fork that was seconds ago on Raelle’s tongue, holding her gaze. Raelle feels more and more turned on by the second and if she doesn’t act or do something now, she might go down on Scylla right there, in the space that is usually dedicated to cooking food. And if anyone were to somehow find out… oh damn she would be screwed.

Nonetheless, she has a little course of action in mind so she goes along with it.

She swipes her tongue on her bottom lip, sets their plates aside on the sink, and pauses the music on her phone. She notices the way Scylla’s eyes gaze at her motions and how she gulps when Raelle approaches her and places her hands against the counter on either side of her hips. Scylla’s hands go to the hem of her shirt, playing with its edges.

“Sooo” begins Raelle, sneaking a glance at the clock on the wall “It’s 1 in the morning”

“It is”

“Dooo you have anything you need to wake up early for?”

Scylla tilts her head back and sighs “Got a meeting with my boss at 10” she looks back at her, tugging her more firmly against her body “What about you?”

“I need to attend a class at 9:30” Raelle leans herself on Scylla who welcomes the weight. Hoping the brunette gets what Raelle is hinting at, she asks “Do you live nearby?”

Scylla’s eyebrow quirks up, biting her bottom lip slightly and eyes darkening. It’s probably safe to say she does get the implication of the simple question.

“I do yeah.. right down the street, building R-107.”

A grin flashes on Raelle's face “Well that’s funny, I’m in S-106, right across the street from yours. I, unfortunately, live with two of my friends; Abigail and Tally”

“And if you were to one random night receive a guest, you wouldn’t want to bother them right?” 

“Of course. Abigail would yell at me for disturbing her 9 hour sleep schedule and Tally would want every single detail of what I was doing. Meaning bothering them at night is off the table”

“Then it’s a good thing I live alone” 

Scylla chuckles while Raelle shimmies them toward the bar so they can leave until they hear keys and the door of the place opening. The pair freaks out. Who the hell would come at 1 am at the bar?? Burglars?? Everyone knows  _ Costia’s _ closes early on weekdays. 

Raelle wraps her arms around Scylla and darts behind a couch, hiding them from whoever entered.

Scylla widens her eyes, mouthing to her ‘ _ What the fuck do we do?! _ ’, Raelle replying to her with barely over a whisper ‘ _ It’s gonna be okay, don’t worry _ ’ trying to sound calm.

The person then starts whistling, keys in their hands clinging. Something about the way they’re humming sounds very familiar to Raelle though. She  **knows** that person. She jumps up suddenly, dragging Scylla with her since they were still attached to each other, and yells

“Officer West??”

A man, probably in his 50s, faces the source of his name, then smiles when he notices the two girls “Raelle” his expression turns confused “What are you still doing here, isn’t the bar supposed to be closed at this time?”

Raelle squeezes Scylla’s hands in reassurance before rubbing her neck sheepishly “Um yeah, I guess we lost track of time.” she then presents the brunette to him “This is Scylla Ramshorn”

“I’m new in town” shares Scylla 

“Officer Joe West” he offers his hand that Scylla shakes. He must have caught on to her worried state since he adds “Every week a different officer is handed the keys to some places so we can pop by and make sure everything is okay and none is being broken in”

“...And I had forgotten about that” says Raelle sheepishly, rubbing her temples. She gestures toward the exit to Scylla “We better get going, we.. don’t want to be late.. for umm..”

Scylla smirks, entwines their fingers, and nods at the officer “It was great meeting you”

“Have a great evening ladies”

With that, the pair leaves and makes their way to Scylla’s apartment. 

A surprised gasp leaves Raelle when she gets pulled into an empty alley and gets pressed up against the wall. The most delicate and soft lips smash into hers, hands curling in her hair and pulling at her braids, hips slotted against one another. Raelle flips them so Scylla’s back is on the concrete, hands gliding under her shirt to touch the warm skin as she slips a thigh between her legs.

Scylla moans into her mouth while she grinds on her thigh. It all feels so… right. Being this close, smelling the scent that is unique to Scylla, tilting her head to deepen the kiss when their tongues meet. Scylla clenches on to her shirt while Raelle nips at her earlobe and moves her thigh at the same time as the brunette moves hers.

Finding the willpower to pull back, Scylla does so, trying to gain the other’s attention who’s completely nuzzled into her neck 

“Rae.. Raelle” the nickname slips out automatically, Scylla liking the way it sounds on her tongue. If Raelle notices, she doesn’t mention it or teases her about it

“Mmmm?” She lifts her head from its spot, hair all tangled up, lips parted 

Scylla thinks she looks perfect that way. However, she doesn’t want her first time with the gorgeous blonde to be in an alley full of dumpsters despite being the one who dragged her to it since she couldn’t hold herself any longer without kissing her. 

So she takes her hands and urges her toward her building, jogging a little.

“My apartment is right here”

Raelle catches up to her train of thought and soon enough they’re pounding against the elevator buttons, mouths already attached to the other. 

It was going great.. so great, the doors were slowly closing until they hear a kid’s voice. Why did they keep on being interrupted?? They pause on time to see a mother and their child rushing into the elevator before it closes. The little girl waves to them, Raelle smiling at her and Scylla fixing her hair and waving back, the four people standing awkwardly in silence. The mother gives them a look, noting the swollen lips and the creased clothes, nodding to herself as if she was impressed by what the pair was doing.

It feels like it takes forever for the elevator to arrive at Scylla’s floor and for Scylla to open the door with Raelle behind, hands on her waist and mouth hovering right next to her cheek, breath against her skin.

Finally unlocking her loft, they’re not even a few steps inside before Scylla removes Raelle’s upper body layers. Raelle picks Scylla up, legs crooked around her waist while the brunette gets rid of her own shirt and bra. Making their way to the bed, Raelle drops Scylla on it, moving on top of her and taking a nipple in her mouth while her free hand flicks the other one until it hardens.

And the sounds….

The sounds Scylla is making are just sinful and wake every single part of Raelle’s body, a burning sensation and desire to give the brunette anything she wants… make her feel anything she wants.

Her hands make their way to Scylla’s pants. She lifts her head, asking for permission “May I?”

“ _ Yes _ , yes.. Rae” manages Scylla out, her chest rising up and down from the excitement and build-up of it all. 

In a matter of seconds, her lower body’s garments were thrown to the side followed by Raelle’s since Scylla kept pulling at them.

“Tell me what you want” rasps Raelle in between kisses on her pubic bone “I have to hear you say it”

“Touch me.. everywhere.. I need to feel you.. inside me” husks out Scylla, hands flying to Raelle’s hair and gently directing her downwards where she needs her the most.

One of Raelle’s arms rests itself on Scylla’s stomach while her other fingers teasingly stroke her entrance, placing light kisses on her inner thigh, making Scylla squirm under her touch and searching for any kind of friction. 

Raelle flicks her tongue on her clit, sparking a jolt in Scylla’s hips while her center wets her fingers, slick and hot liquid rivering out.

“ _ Please _ ” begs Scylla.

And well.. That whine spurs Raelle on to do the action, wanting to taste the brunette, to worship every inch of her body and all its freckles forming a starry sky. She starts licking lightly through her folds, before setting pressure on her clit and swirling her tongue at it, relishing in the way Scylla pants.

Raelle enters a finger  slowly, making Scylla tense and praise her, asking for more. Stretching her legs further, a pleasant invitation, Raelle adds another digit, parting her area and burying her fingers knuckle-deep, bringing them back out and once again inside.

Scylla cants her hips up, moves them at the same rhythm as Raelle’s thrusts and licks, riding her face. One of her hands grip the blonde’s strong shoulders, marking red spots on the contracting muscles. It feels like she’s in heaven.

Her breath stutters when Raelle picks up the pace, sucking incessantly on her clit and fingers pumping in and out so fast, curling and hitting the perfect spot that makes her walls clench tighter around them. 

Her legs shake a bit as Raelle drives her toward the edge, lips wrapped around every sensitive part of her that drives her wild. “ _ Fuck fuck fuck _ ”

Raelle looks up and finds the darkest eyes filled with lust and desire staring back at her then shutting tight, back arching at the way she whirls her tongue. She focuses all her energy on the last movements of her fingers and gets rewarded when Scylla’s orgasm hits.

The brunette’s eyes flutter as she cries out her name in the most sinful way, humping against the blonde’s mouth. Raelle decides then she only ever wants to hear Scylla moan her name in that manner. She groans in the spot where she’s still licking, easing the other one back down and releasing her lips and fingers with a wet pop while Scylla flops back down on the mattress.

Making her way back up, Raelle kisses every trail of skin layed out, leaving a red spot on Scylla’s collarbone, Scylla’s fingertips fiddling with the baby hair at the back of her neck. She gets pulled into a soft kiss, Scylla moaning at the taste of herself on Raelle’s tongue.

“Mmmm... You’re pretty good at that” hums Scylla teasingly

Raelle lifts her head from where she was sucking on Scylla’s pulse points, with an upset expression “ _ Pretty _ good?”

Scylla smirks, pulling her up for a long kiss “ _ Very  _ good”

“Only for you” mumbles Raelle against her lips, sighing and feeling very comfortable in the other body’s warmth. 

A warmth that she’d very much like to feel every single day if the brunette were to feel the same.

Scylla’s legs wrap fully on her waist, an arm thrown around her shoulder. Raelle doesn’t notice that ache that had built up between her own legs until Scylla’s free arm darts to that location and starts rubbing her clit.

“So. Wet.” drops Scylla’s voice in a husky whisper 

Raelle is at a loss of words when their position gets flipped, Scylla now on top of her, a smug expression on her face as she puts Raelle hands on her breasts, directing her to squeeze them while she sucks on her own fingers.

She leans back down, biting Raelle’s throat “I give as good as I get” she begins moving downwards “Which means Collar you’re in for a ride”

This really must be heaven since this ends up being Raelle’s best night in months. Laying in bed with the most otherworldly woman at her side, bodies pressed up leaving no space for even one single strand of hair. They drag each other out during the rest of the night, orgasm after orgasm, trying different positions, discovering that each turns them on more than the previous one. 

They might have messed up the sheets but Scylla really doesn’t care. Not when she’s being so delicately handled in Raelle’s arm, knee pressed to her center, feeling her touch everywhere.. and by that she means literally  _ everywhere _ . It’s so intoxicatingly good she doesn’t ever want to get detached from the blonde she just met that day.

It’s crazy, isn’t it?

When Raelle wakes up that morning, it feels like her life has just jump-started, with a load of energy and warmth enveloping her. Arms wrapped around her waist tightly, a nose snuggled and brushing at her neck’s skin where she’s positive she has a hickey, naked body on top of hers with legs tangled in hers.

She wishes she could stay like his forever. Scylla’s presence is so calming and enchanting, not to mention that you can also definitely notice the fiery side of her. She’s smart, funny, smooth, and oh so very talented as well with her hands and mouth. Raelle starts thinking about getting her to meet Abigail and Tally; for some reason, she’d really want them to like her. 

Well.. for Tally that would be easier since she loves and is kind to everyone; despite it, the redhead can still surprise you sometimes if she wants to bring out the side that's harsh and mean. As for Abigail, it would be a bit harder to get to her soft and ‘I can tolerate you’ list. Hell, even Raelle still has a hard time reaching those points. She knows her friend loves her, however.

A little sigh brings her out of her thoughts, the warm puff of air landing on her chest, indicating to her that the siren has woken up. 

She rummages her hand through the brown locks, gently scraping her head in a soothing way that makes the brunette dig herself deeper in her body. 

Raelle presses a light kiss to the crown of her head “Mornin’ ”

Scylla places her own pecks on her chest, neck, earlobe then face “Nuh-uh not mornin’ ”

“Why not?” chuckles out Raelle, an electric feeling coursing through her from the lips on her

Scylla proceeds with her ministrations, mumbling between kisses “‘Cause.. if it’s morning then we have to get out of bed” 

“You have a meeting with your boss and I have to attend class”

“Exactly” she gives her one more kiss on the lips before retracting her head and looking down on her “What time is it?”

Raelle turns her head to the dresser next to the bed where her phone is to check the time, which gives Scylla the opportunity to lavish at her neck “It’s 8am” she says with a moan

“See? All the time in the world” Scylla bows her head further down, giving a gentle tug at her nipples before sucking on them

Raelle groans in response, bringing a hand up to cradle her face to pull her into another sweet kiss and run her thumb across her jawline.

Scylla accepts the questing tongue in her mouth, reveling in the way she gets drunk of how Raelle kisses her “Last night was... amazing” she whispers

“Hell yeah it was” agrees to Raelle with a grin 

The blonde flips them over so she’s above the other one, pinning her hands to the bed, ready to repeat everything that was done earlier and have Scylla panting, breathing heavily, and coming into her mouth all over again. But the universe just loves interrupting them.

Her phone rings, Tally’s contact popping up as Raelle huffs out in annoyment, unenthusiastically answering it to stop its constant buzzing.

She slumps down on Scylla who starts fixing her braids “Hey Tal”

“ _ Raeee where are you?? _ ” asks the redhead, sounding worried, Raelle putting her on speaker for not wanting to hold her phone and have her voice pressed to her ear

“Why what’s wrong?”

“ _ Well firstly, I baked browniesss and second, you didn’t come back last night _ ” she adds with excitement

Raelle looks at the time, it’s 8:05am “Tal.. how did you do brownies? It’s too early for baking” skipping the second part of the question 

Her friend notices “ _ I’m a gemini, I have energy. You still haven’t told me where you are though and Abigail is getting pissed off you’re not here since we have to drive to university for our classes _ ”

Scylla nudges Raelle’s head who rests her chin on her chest “Hey.. I can drive you there if you want on my way to work” whispering it so it doesn’t pass through the call to the one on the other side of it 

“You sure?” verifies Raelle pushing herself up to get a better downward view of her, Scylla nodding to her while caressing her cheek with her thumb

Tally perks up at the silent-ish chit-chatting “ _ Ooooo Raeeee, are you with someone? Who is itttt??? _ ”

The pair just stare at each other for a bit; a gaze so full of kindness, understanding, and appreciation that both their hearts ache so bad Scylla reaches up and gives her a chaste kiss as if something miraculous had just happened. 

And something  **had** actually happened; the event being that these 2 were fortunate enough to meet one another and something connect so deeply despite not knowing much about the other but wanting to find out more and more… 

Raelle slowly lowers herself back down, resting her forehead on Scylla’s, gaze not breaking, and finally answering Tally “I met someone special”

Tally aggressively squeals “ _ Abiiii, Raelle met someone!! Tell me everythingggggg!!!  _ ”

“Nooooooo, bye. I’ll see y’all later” Raelle hangs up before Tally or Abigail could say anything

Scylla quirks an eyebrow, smirk back and that cute teasing look “Someone special huh?”

“Mhmm” hums Raelle, her head on the brunette’s heart, ear able to listen to the calm beat “I’d show you how much but you just promised that you’d drop me to university. So if I’m late.. then you’re late”

“Ugghhh” whines Scylla then adds jokingly “And I thought you’d be someone who would break the rules for me Collar”

Raelle’s head perks up from its place, wagging her eyebrows “Oh I definitely would. But today’s class is the most important apparently since I learn plenty of things related to what my hands would be doing”

“In that case of course I wouldn’t want you to miss out on that” Scylla threads their fingers together and kisses her fingertips “These have so many skills “

Raelle is lowering herself back down slowly, meaning to get another kiss from the brunette until her alarm starts beeping, ruining the moment. The pair reluctantly get out of bed; Raelle decides to head to her place to get her books and a change of clothes, telling Scylla to meet her at hers when she’s done so they can leave.

Busting through her apartment’s doors, she finds the pack of brownies on the kitchen table that Tally had made, the redhead and Abigail having already left. She hops into a random matching outfit, stacks her backpack and grabs a brownie. 

Music on her phone? Check

Looking good and ready to go? Double-check

Meeting Scylla and feeling like the luckiest person in the universe to have been in the presence of such a  **_goddess_ ** ? Triple. Check. 

Her feet start moving on their own accord, twirling her hair, mouthing the lyrics, body inventing moves and crumbs falling on her shirt. She doesn’t realize that, at the door, which she had failed to close well, stands Scylla grinning at what she’s doing; dancing in her apartment with a brownie, chanting victory.

When Raelle finally opens her eyes and spots the siren, her cheeks redden and she clears her throat trying to act like nothing was happening. 

“How long were you standing there?” she asks as she rubs her neck, feeling embarrassed

Scylla approaches her, dusting off the crumbs from her jacket “Long enough to think that you look very cute when you’re happy. And that I must be lucky if this is the effect I have on you” a smirk painted on her face.

“What? You.. having an effect on me? Pfft..That’s.. that’s just the brownie.. Tally is.. a good cook” tries to convince her Raelle by seeming cool and incredibly failing at it 

Scylla picks one of the chocolate goods, taking a bite “Oh yeah definitely your friend’s brownie” she reaches over to Raelle’s hand “Ready to go?”

“Damn, so eager to get me to ‘train’ my hands. Do we need a Round 2 for me to prove myself worthy Miss Ramshorn” Raelle threads their fingers together, a twinge of playfulness in her voice as if it was the most natural thing for her to be spending her morning with Scylla

“No worries Dr Collar, you’re hands are very worthy already” Scylla winks to her as they make their way to her car “However, I wouldn’t mind having a Round 2 later”

Thankfully, a while later, they both make it in time to the places where they need to be; Raelle attending her classes and Scylla meeting up with her boss and working with her lab partner, Izadora, on an experiment. 

They spend their day like any other, their minds drifting back to each other almost every minute. Raelle keeps on talking about Scylla to Abigail and Tally during their breaks, mentioning how badly she wants them to meet her. The pair hadn’t discussed whether Scylla would give Raelle a ride back or not so at the end of the day the blonde returned with her friends to their apartment.

The second she flopped down on the couch, exhausted from her loaded day and from finishing her work at the library, she babbles on about the brunette with the blue eyes. 

“I literally feel like I’m melting each time she smirks” Raelle is upside down on the couch, head dangling on the floor’s side “She is a  **literal** goddess”

Abigail grunts at her “Shitbird if you say one more thing about her I am going to throw my books at you”

“Why don’t you text her or go to her place?” suggests Tally

Raelle huffs out in annoyance “Fine fine, I’ll text her” she pops up her phone, then realizes.. “Shit.. I don’t have her number..”

Abigail quirks an eyebrow in disbelief “You spent the whole night and morning with her, she offered you a ride to university and.. after all that.. you don’t have her number??”

“She said last night that a paper with her number would appear in my pocket -”

“Did you  **check** your pockets???” cuts her Abigail

Raelle’s hands go digging in her pants, her pitch rising “Of course I have.. Ha! Nothing!”

“Waw, Rae. Thank you for proving to me that you even after sleeping with a girl you still don’t manage to get her number” jokes her friend

“Rae?” Tally picks something off the floor, analyzing it then handing it to the blonde “You mean this paper?”

Raelle straightens her sitting posture so quickly that she almost tumbles down on the floor to grab it. A little victory squeal comes out of her which makes Tally’s eyes widen and Abigail starts laughing. The blonde gives them the middle finger and is about to call the brunette but realizes she actually has no clue what to say.

A little idea pops into her head which involves Scylla meeting her friends but she goes with it “We don’t have a shift tonight at  _ Costia’s  _ right?” 

“Why? Wanna go sleepover at your girl’s place Shitbird?” questions Abigail fluttering her eyelashes dramatically and raising her pitch

“I was actually thinking if she can come over, we could all watch a movie or something..” she twiddles with the ring on her thumb, a sign that she’s pretty nervous

“Why not? We’d love to meet her. Right Abi?” comments Tally

Abigail rolls her eyes and lays back on her side of the couch “Sure. I’m picking the movie though, ‘cause Tal I don’t want any romance movies now”

“Fine fine. I’m making popcorn and snacks!!” informs Tally already making her way to the kitchen

Meanwhile, Raelle nervously contacts the brunette, mildly afraid that she would decline the offer to join them. Her doubts vanished as Scylla seemed very excited about the invitation. Barely a few minutes pass and Scylla is already knocking at the door. Raelle sprints and opens it, grinning at the sight of the other girl looking as beautiful as always.

It might have been just a day since she’d seen her but it felt like a lifetime and she missed her immensely. 

Raelle lifts her off the ground, kicking the door closed and spinning a giggling Scylla in the air. When she puts her back down, Scylla cups her cheeks, their lips crashing and fitting perfectly against one another. It was soft, slow and sweet, and they might have stayed at their spot making out if it wasn’t for Abigail clearing her throat.

Raelle presents them to each other “Abigail, Tally, this is Scylla Ramshorn. Scylla these are my friends,.. or sisters in a way”

Tally munches on some nachos “Or even unit. Rah rah unit-unity. I like to call us that sometimes. It’s nice to meet you Scylla!!” she extends her hand with excitement at the siren who gives her a warm smile.

Abigail gives her a look, squinting her eyes at her “Hmm...Ravenclaw?”

Scylla smirks and makes her own quick analysis of the other brunette “Yup. ...Slytherin right?”

“I’m Hufflepuff and Raelle’s Gryffindor” adds Tally while the pair make their way to a spot with a bowl of popcorn. 

“So, what are we watching?” asks Raelle. Scylla snuggles in closer to her, letting the blonde wrap her arm around her shoulder so her head could rest in the crook of her neck.

“WandaVision!” pipes up Abigail “Ramshorn, you better be a marvel fan because I am not changing”

“No need to change” reassures her Scylla “I’ve seen every single one of their movies” Abigail raises an eyebrow at that so Scylla helps her case by mentioning a few Marvel moments “The Avengers were named that way because of Carol Danvers, Nick Fury’s eye got scratched by a cat, Wanda Maximoff has an American accent because Natasha Romanoff trained her”

Raelle pecks the crown of her head “You just got cooler and hotter”

Scylla winks at her “Thought I was  _ sexy weird _ ”

“Oh you definitely are -”

“The episode is starting!!” Tally interrupts them, snuggling into a blanket after throwing one at them and one for Abigail.

Raelle drapes the sheet on them, enjoying the way Scylla leans even closer to her despite the non-existent space between them. She buries her head into her brown locks, her nose slightly bumped into her cheek where she can feel a smile spreading on the other one’s face. Scylla has no clue how badly she has enraptured Raelle’s heart in just a day, which is proven in the way she looks so innocently and purely at her.

“Hey..” whispers Raelle to her, careful not to bother her friends

“Hi” replies Scylla with the same tone, her eyes sparkling from the TV’s light 

Raelle’s pretty nervous about asking her the question that’s on her mind, but she goes ahead, giving it a shot “Would you like to go on a date with me?” at Scylla surprised expression she rambles on more “I know we did things a bit backward or I don’t know.. If this is.. like a one-time thing..”

Scylla cuts her off with a soft kiss, earning a gruntle from Abigail “I’d love to go on a date with you” she leans her forehead on hers “Plus if last night was a one-time thing then I wouldn’t be here right now”

Cheeks growing red and a little grin forming, Raelle tries to make herself seem collected and nonchalant “Cool cool cool”

Scylla chuckles at her reaction and leans back into the warm embrace. She enjoys the feeling of having Raelle’s body pressed up against hers, which seems like she would be feeling much more often since Raelle seemed as beguiled by her as she is for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always!!  
> Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? I love to know what y'all think
> 
> Check out the Motherland merch I made also if you want 😊 https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
